Seeing Double
by scarlet tribe
Summary: When the Akatsuki are turned into kittens and shipped to a world like their own, they are taken in by women who bear unsettling resemblances to them. They must learn to work together and some are able to quickly befriend their look-a-likes and others...are not. Inspired by the fanfiction At Dawn. Go read that one too!
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double Chapter one.

So if you are reading this I highly recommend you go read At Dawn. The amazing author allowed me to make my own fanfiction inspired by hers. Please go read hers, it's absolutely amazing.

It was a small town out in the country, but it was a successful town. There was a road that ran through it that connected two major cities. It was in this little town, where two travelers stopped for lunch. It was a small ramen shop where the two friends stopped. The younger one, a blonde, had her hair up in a messy bun but her bangs fell in her face and covered one of her clear blue eyes. She wore a grey blue top that hugged her figure and stopped at the end of her ribcage. She wore highwaisted shorts over fishnet leggings. The fishnets were made out of a metal wire that helped protect her legs. She swung her feet that were covered in simple black boots as she smoke animatedly to her red headed friend who seemed to be uninterested in the conversation.

The red head just wanted to eat her food in peace. She sat with her back straight, opposite of her friend who was leaning on the counter. The second woman had short, choppy red hair that stopped right at her shoulders. She had piercing grey eyes that was the same shade as steel. She was pale like a doll and slender like one. She wore a black top that had a halter neck on the front and back. Her dark red pants were loose and gathered at her ankles where they were tucked into black, heavy boots. On the back of her shoulder, a tattoo rested. It was the kanji for balance. Her friend had the kanji for chaos.

After the two finished eating, the red head paid and the two made to leave. The blonde jumped off the stool and grabbed her pack off the floor. The red head gingerly moved off the seat and the blonde stretched out a hand to stabilize her friend. The red head nodded in thanks and picked up her pack before leaving.

"You ok?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine." The red head snapped sharply. "Knee joints got stiff." The blonde hmmed in response.

"I can't wait to get back. I am going to pass out, yeah!" The blonde said loudly as the two walked down a road that would lead them through the woods.

"Why are you so loud?" The red headed woman grumbled.

"And why do you have to be so _stiff_, Saachi?" the blonde retorted and nudged her friend in the arm. The red head stumbled a bit and glared.

"Don't do that, Danyir." The redhead stated threateningly while glaring at the blonde. Danyir raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, yeah. Not used to you being so wobbly, hm." Danyir offered as the two started walking again.

"Tch. Neither am I, idiot." Saachi grumbled. The two walked along the path. It had brought them into the woods that separated the town from their home. Halfway to their home, Danyir closed her eyes and let her feet guide her on the familiar path that she had walked so many times before. None of those times had there been a box. Danyir tripped over the box and almost ate dirt. Saachi had sent out strings of chi to latch onto her partner and stop her from falling further. Danyir let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Saachi. See! You aren't useless without your legs, yeah!" Danyir said and turned to look at her friend. Saachi stared at her unamused before retracting the strings. Danyir let out a yelp and fell on her face.

"What was that for, hm?" She asked indignantly.

"Stop being an idiot." Saachi said as she leaned over the box and opened it. She furrowed her eyeborws. Danyir looked in too and made the same face.

"Those are some weird looking cats, yeah." She said. "Dude! Guess who they remind me of!" DAnyir said and tapped Saachi's shoulder.

"I know." Saachi said quietly as she studied the ten kittens in the box. They wore a striking resemblance of her friends back home. Danyir picked up the box.

"What are you doing idiot?" Saachi asked.

"Taking them with us, yeah." Danyir stated. "Someone probably got them for us as a thank you. People have left stuff for us on this trail before, yeah." Saachi nodded. "Besides, it looks like it's gonna rain, hm. Can't just leave the poor things out here."

Saachi looked up at the darkening sky. This was going to be a challenge. She needed to get back before it rained. Her balance was tolerable for a ninja but if it rained, there was a good chance she would fall and slip. Her knee joints were messed up from the last task as it was anyway. She didn't have time to argue.

Without a word, Saachi jumped onto the branch of a tree and steadied herself before leaping to the next one.

Hey! Wait up, yeah!" Danyir protested and followed suit. "You sure you should be doing this, hm? What would Kazuna say, yeah?" Danyir said as she caught up to her friend. Saachi ignored her and pushed forward.

Akatsuki

"Who the fuck are these two? Where the fuck are we going?" Hidan yelled in his cat for.

"Does it look like any of us know, hidan?" Kisame answered. None of them were very pleased at bouncing around in the box as the girls jumped from tree to tree.

"Fuck you, fish face." Hidan bit back.

"Hidan, shut up. You are not making the situation any better with your loud mouth!" Kakuzu snapped.

"What should we do, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking to thought for a minute. There wasn't much he could do at this point.

"For now, we act as cats. When we get to where we are going, there is a chance we can find out where we are. If we are separated, we have to find out as much information as we can. There isn't much we can do in this state." He said. It frustrated him, being so small and unable to control what happens. He felt Konan gently nudge him reassuringly. He looked to her and met her gaze. Hidan picked a fight with someone but Pein and Konan ignored them.

"They don't seem to know we are people. I don't think they will try to harm us if they do find out." Konan stated quietly.

"Until we know for sure, we will stay on our guard." He stated. Konan nodded in understanding and the two looked as Hidan sat on Tobi.

They the rain on the box. Most looked up to see if it would seep through.

"I guess it isn't raining that hard." Kisame said and Itachi 'hn'ed in response.

"I wonder when we will arrive." Konan said quietly. All of them jumped as the girl who was carrying them called out.

"Saachi!" Danyir yelled as she dropped and grabbed her friend's arm and hooked her legs around a branch. "You ok, yeah?" She asked. Saachi looked up at Danyir.

"Let go." She ordered. Danyir let her friend drop. Saachi dropped gracefully and bent her knees. With the shock of landing, the rain, and the damage from the task they were returning from, she almost couldn't get them to stand back up. With a grunt she forced herself into a standing position before Danyir could even try to help.

"Saachi, you gotta stop beating up your legs like that, yeah." Danyir said, eyeing her friend up and down.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Saachi said and the two took off at a jog. The two ran a few miles before entering a clearing. They stopped and looked at the large field. In the center was a one story building.

"Home sweet home." Danyir said and began to walk forwards. Saachi followed. The two made their way into the building. "I'm gonna go to the common room. I'll set the box down and-"

"What box?" Asked the voice of a third woman. Saachi and Danyir looked at their boss.

"Hey, Pavi! We found a box, yeah. It's got kittens in it! Check it out, hm!" Danyir said and thrust the box towards the woman named Pavi. She opened the box and peered in. The Akastuki saw a woman with long orange hair peer in. Her eyes mirrored Pein's and the Akatsuki looked to him in shock, alarm and confusion. Her ears held five piercing each and she had two small loops in her nose. She hmmed.

"Why do they look like us?" She asked and snapped her head to Danyir.

"I dunno. I'm guessing someone got them for us as a thank you, yeah." Danyir explained. Pavi didn't seemed to agree but nodded.

"Take them to the common room. Send a message to the rest of the squads to meet you there." Pavi said and walked away. Before leaving, she turned back to the two. "Saachi, have Kazuna look at your legs. I don't want you exerting them for the next few days. You are off duty until Kazuna clears you." Saachi nodded and Pavi left.

Danyir grabbed a small wad of clay from a pouch at her side and popped it into her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds before spitting out a small bird.

"Pavi wants you guys in the conference room." She said to the bird. The bird repeated it before taking off down the hall.

Saachi and Danyir walked a ways before reaching the common room. There, two people were already waiting, standing off to the side near a table.

"Kazuna! Pavi wants you to look at Saachi's legs." Danyir said as they entered the room.

"What did you do now? Stop destroying these things, they're expensive." Kazuna grumbled.

"I like the way she thinks." Kakuzu said and Hidan scoffed. "You would."

"Make something more durable." Saachi challenged, voice cold.

"Don't sass me, young lady." Kazuna threatened.

"What's in the box?" asked the tall, slender woman with dark hair.

"Found a box of cats, yeah!" Danyir said excitedly and set it on the table. The young woman leaned over the box and the Akatsuki came face to face with female Itatchi. Itactchi was slightly startled to see the Shaningan shining back at him. The woman pushed her black wavy hair behind her ear with a frown.

"Where did you find them?" She asked as she pinned Danyir with a look.

"We found them on the path home." Danyir said proudly.

"Hm." The woman said.

"Ha! Bitch speaks Uchia!" Hidan cackled and rolled over laughing. Itatchi ignored him and glared at the woman. She seemed to notice and she turned to stare right back at him. The two had a stare off until a grey skinned woman came sliding into the room. The female Itatchi stepped out of the way as the new woman slid past. The group of kittens caught a glimpse of her. Her light grey skin was marked with stripes like a barracuda. She had dark grey hair that was mixed with a light blue.

"Sorry, Icaria." She said once she stopped sliding around. The woman, Icaria, hmed in response.

"Hey, Kida, check out what we found!" Danyir said proudly. The woman named kida leaned over the box. She cooed over the little fluffy things as water dripped off her hair and into the box. "Why are you wet?" DAnyir asked.

"Iv'e been swimming." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where are the other three?" She asked, noticing three people were missing.

"Hira's doing something in the kitchen." Icaria answered, crossing her arms. Mild alarm dashed across Kida's face.

"Why do we let her make food again?" Kida asked, slightly worried. Not about the quality of the food, no Hira was a great cook, but she always left a huge mess or broke something expensive in the process.

"Because this shit's delicious!" Yelled a woman who walked into the room, wiping her hands on her dark green Bermuda shorts. She had long silver hair that was pulled back into a very tight pony tail and reach the small of her back. Her piercing purple eyes landed on the box. "The fuck is that?" She asked, waving her hand at the box.

"It's a box." Mocked Danyir.

"Yeah, I see that dumbass! What the fuck is in it?" Hira yelled.

"Danyir found a box of cats. She decided it bring them home." Saachi said from her seat at the table.

"Why the fuck is it on my table?!" Hira yelled. "Look at all that fucking mud! We gotta fucking eat there you dumbass! What if one of them takes a fucking shit! You're fucking cleaning it up!" Hira yelled at Danyir.

"They aren't gonna shit on your stupid table, yeah!" Danyir yelled in defence.

"I swear to Jashin-"

"Hira." The firm voice of Pavi cut Hira off mid sentence. The last two people had entered the room. Pavi and one other woman. This woman moved silently and resembled a ghost or a shadow. On one half of her face, she was white as snow with thin black lines, mirroring vines creeping up the side of her face until it disappeared into her hairline. The other side of her face held the same marking but this time, the colors had switched. She had long green hair that curled into large ringlets. Her yellow eyes honed in on the box.

"Danyir, set the box off to the side, we will discuss them later. First, I want your details on your last task. Kida, Icaria, I want to hear what you have to say for yours as well." Pavi ordered. Danyir picked up the box and set it in a corner in the far end of the room. Danyir passed the woman with green hair and the Akatsuki had a good look.

"Holy fuck! It's Zetsu's sister!" Hidan yelled. To the rest of the women it sounded like a cat mewling but it caught the woman's attention and her toxic yellow eyes snapped to the men. She was forced to stop staring when Danyir set the box down.

The Akatsuki could hear the women getting dishes and food. Some were talking to Pavi about their previous excursions. There was a bight of laughter and the overall atmosphere was informal and light.

"Are we not waiting for Kahl and Tai?" Kida asked. Pavi shook her head.

"They return later."

"Leader, they have some features we have! Do you think –" Kisame began but Pein quietly cut him off.

"It is too soon to begin to jump to conclusions. We must learn what we can before we assume anything." He said firmly. Someone's stomach growled and people looked in Deidara's direction.

"Wasn't me, un! That was Dana!" He exclaimed and moved a paw to Sasori. Hidan howled with laughter and Kisame chuckled.

"Fucking puppet's feeling again, ha!" Hidan roared. Sasori ignored him and looked up to see Zetsu's look a like hovering over them, staring. Hidan stopped laughing and stared back. "The fuck are you looking at?" He swiped his paws at her. She reached in and flicked his nose, causing him to yelp in discomfort.

"Behave." She said. When she spoke it sounded like two voices. One was cheery and the other was dull. She brought her other hand into the box and gently dropped a few pieces of fish. "Eat." She ordered. She remained where she was and watched as they slowly began to eat. Zetsu felt her staring and looked up to meet her gaze. She slowly reached in the box again and stroked a gentle finger behind Zetsu's ear.

To everyone's surprise, the usually stoic man let out a resounding pur. Everyone in the box turned to look at him. He saw them staring.

"It feels nice. **Fuck you guys.**" He said.

"Pet Tobi! Tobi wants to try!" Tobi said as he bounced over and tried to move Zetsu. A small smile graced the girl's face and she moved to pet Tobi.

"ZENZI!" a youngs girls voice schreeched and Zenzi, Zetsu's twin, looked upand stood in time to catch a flying blur of orange and black. "Zenzi! I'm home! Did you miss me?" a bouncing little girl said while hanging off Zenzi's neck. Zanzi returned the embace. "Tai. Welcome home." The woman said with her dual toned voice.

"Shit, they even have a mini Tobi, un!" Deidara wined. The sound reached the girls ears and she turned her attention to the box. A huge smile spread across her face.

"KITTIES! WE GOT KITTIES!" She screamed and tried to go for the box. Much to the Akatsuki's relief, Zenzi didn't let her go. "Zenzi! Look they look like us! Look there's even one for me!" She sang.

"Calm down, Tai." Said a male voice and the Akatsuki could hear the laughter in the smooth sound. A man stepped into view to reveal a male version of Konan. He had lavender hair like her and a bar piercing in his eyebrow. Instead of a flower in his hair, there was a splotch of white on the side of his head. His hairstyle resembled pein's.

Some of the akastuki laughed and even Pein had to quirk an eyebrow at the man who so closely resembled his friend.

"But Kahl! Look at them!" the girl argued. Kahl looked down and hummed.

"Hu."He said in amusement and leaned down. "Cool. SO we keeping them?" He asked and turned to look at the rest of his team.

"Yes! What I say goes! We are keeping them!" Tai squeeled and wiggled out of Zenzi's grip. She bounced over to the box and smiled at Tobi. "This one's mine!"she declared and picked up the man in cat form. She squeeled and bounced around.

"What have we done." They could hear Saachi say quietly. The akatsuki almost pitied Tobi. Almost. He was enjoying it too much, sothere was very little remorse.

"I thought you said they would be back later, yeah?" Danyir yelled.

"Hey, Tai! How fucking old are you supposed to be again?" Hira yelled across the room. Tai stopped and put Tobi on her shoulder. He watched her curiously. Her face grew to a smirk and she put her hands on her hips.

"Too old for you, bitch." Tai spoke. The akatsuki were taken aback. Not because of the language, but because the voice deepened to a full grown woman's.

"Then fucking act like it." Hira growled. Tai shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm keeping this one." She declared. She calmly walked over to the box. Peering in, she smiled like a child again and picked up Zetsu. He tensed and Tai brought him over to Zenzi. "Here! This one should be yours!" She said in her sweet child's voice again. Zenzi took the cat and stared at it before gently scratching behind his ear. He purred again. _This is ok._ Both Zetsu and Zenzi thought to themselves.

"Hey, you can't just dish them out like this, hm!" Danyir yelled.

"Why not?" The girl challenged. There was a pause.

"Sit down, idiot" Saachi said quietly. "Let her do what she wants." Danyir sat with a grunt. Tai returned to the box and reached in to pick up Hidan. Hidan clung to her hand and bit down. She screamed and jumped back. "You little shit!" She said in her adult voice.

"That one is fucking mine!" Hira yelled and Tai glared at her. "I don't fucking care which one it was! If the shit's gonna bite you I fucking want it!" She yelled and made her way to the box. "Which fucker did it?" She asked eagerly. Kahl laughed and pointed at hidan. She leaned over and Hidan got a look at the Jashin symbol on the side of her neck.

"Hell yeah! This is my bitch!" He yelled and let her pick him up. He was able to have a better look at her. Along with the dark green shorts, she wore an old grey tank top that gave him a nice view. She was barefoot. He also looked around the room. Over on one side was the table of women. Next to them was a doorway to a kitchen. Near the box where he was just freed from was a bookself, pushed up against a wall. Opposite of this side of the room was what appeared to be a living room. There were two long couches, a round coffee table with a few cushions and a love seat. There was a small television set on a wooden stand that was pushed against the far wall. He relayed this information to the Akatsuki.

"Tai, let me see that." Kida said calmly and Tai went over to her, carefull not to let the blood get on the floor. It wasn't much, but she didn't want to hear Kazuna bitch at her. Kahl bent down again to look at the cats. Konan caught his eye, specifically the white spot behind her ear. He smiled and went to pet her. Konan allowed it and purred slightly. Pein glared at him. Kahl saw and laughed. "Aw, I think he likes you little one." Kahl chuckled.

"Kahl, what are you doing?" Pavi asked. Kahl picked up Pein and Konan and walked over to her. He set Pein on her head and she quickly grabbed him, feeling his claws scratching her scalp. She set him in her lap and glared at Kahl.

"Hello to you, too! Our task went by smoothly, thanks for asking." He teased and her glare hardened. Pein was glaring at the man too, but for a different reason. "You look like your cat." Kahl mentioned.

"He is not my cat." She stated.

"He is now." Kahl stated before sitting. He placed Konan on the table and pet her. "What's for dinner?" He said as he stood and grabbed the huge pot of food. Konan had stood and walked over to Pavi and Pein before sitting at the woman's elbow. Pavi pet her for a second until Kahl Sat down again. "Hu. I guess they like you." He said with a soft smile. Pavi hmmed and went back to eating.

"Does this mean we all have a cat now, hm?" Danyir asked. Everyone looked at her and she sighed before nodding. "Yes!" Danyir exclaimed and practically dragged Saachi across the room. By now, some of the women had cleared their place. Icaria had moved to a seat on the couch with a book as had Kazuna. Hira was lying on the opposite couch, holding her cat in the air. "Jashin would approve." She said to the cat. Kida was clearing away the dishes after she healed Tai's minor scratch. Tai, Kahl, Pavi, and Zenzi still sat at the table with their cats. Tai was blowing air at Tobi and Tobi would try to catch the invisible force, making her giggle. Zenzi would break off small pieces of meat and feed them to Zetsu.

"I do not approve of the idea of having cats running around here." Pavi said as she ate.

"You''l be fine." Kahl said as he dug in.

"Saachi, look! This one looks just as pissy as you, yeah!" Danyir said pointing to Sasori. Both red heads glaredat the blonde girl. She picked up Sasori and tossed him at Saachi. Thankfully Saachi caught him. She stared at him before turning to leave. She approached Kazuna and asked if she would be willing to look at her legs. Kazuna nodded and got up. The two were almost out of the room before Pavi called out to them.

"Kazuna. Take a cat." Kazuna sighed and went over to the box. DAnyir picked up Deidara and cooed at him. Kazuna saw the grey kitten with stitches. They were very similar to the tattoos on her arms and legs. She grabbed that one. Kazuna and Saachi left to the infirmary.

"Aw, you're a cutey, hm!" DAnyir said as ske kissed Deidara on the nose. Deidara batted at her nose. "Don't be rude, yeah." She said and bent back down to pick up Itatchi. He was solid black with blood red eyes. She knew exactly who this one would go to. Kida came back into the room and over to the box. She grabbed kisame.

"Oooh! You're a pretty fella." She said to him. Kisame saw her gills on her neck. However, she did not resemble a shark. She looked more like a barracuda. He grinned. Barracudas were fast and vicious. This girl who seemed sweet and kind hearted could turn into a vicious, blood thirsty being and he could tell.

Danyir carried the black cat over to Icaria and dropped him on her lap, interrupting her reading. She glanced at the offending cat before glaring at Danyir.

"Don't look at me like that, yeah! We all get one. Besdies, I'm sure you and the cat will get along fine, yeah. He's just as grumpy as you, hm." She said before walking away. Icaria stared at Itatchi and he glared right back. She could tell there was something off but she didn't know what. As the watcher of the home, she was frustrated not knowing. Itatchi held her gave and briefly dug his claws into her skin. The only sign of pain he got was the slight tense of muscle under his paws. It bothered him that she had the Shaningan at the same level of him. How did she get it?

"Hey, Icaria?" Kida asked quietly. Icaria looked to her friend. "I'm going back down to the pool. I'll see you later." Icaria nodded and Kida left, still holding Kisame.

"Peace out bitches. I'm gonna take a fucking shower." Hira said, towing hidan along. "I smell like fucking death."

"If only you could wash that personality." Icaria said quietly in a dead voice as she picked her book back up.

"Shut it, bitch!" Hira yelled as she left. Itatchi turned to see what she was reading. He settled down and read along. Eventually, Pavi and Kahl left after bidding her goodnight. Tai was rolling around on the floor with Tobi. Itachi and Icaria sat still for a long while before she set down her book and picked the kitten up.

"Good night, Tai. Don't stay up too late." Icaria said in a tone very similar to Itatchi. Tai grumbled.

"I'm not a child, bird head." The young girl countered. Icaria left without so much as acknowledging the girl spoke.

Kida walked down a few halls and a flight of stairs before entering the pool room. It was a very large pool and looked more like a lake. On the far half of the oval pool, there was greenery and trees. It almost looked like a jungle. On the half that was closer to the door, it looked like a normal pool. Over in the jungle area, there was a small section that was raised on a platform that was covered with moss and roots. Steam rose from it and Kisame could only guess is was designed to look like a hot spring. The water in the pool was clear and still. The floor was blue and small springs ran down the hill and into the pool. There was no chlorine. The chemical would irritate Kida. It was fresh water. Kida set him down on the concrete floor and Kisame looked at her. She wore a tight top that looked more like a sports bra but it was made out of a synthetic material. She wore matching pants that hugged her slim hims and legs, stopping just below the knee. They were dark blue with silver stripe on the side. It was athletic wear.

Kida dove into the pool without warning. The moment she hit the water, she swam off like a bullets. Some water splashed onto the floor and hit Kisame. He was surprised it was fresh water. He stood and walked over to the edge and began pawing at the water. He almost wanted to jump in. Seconds later, Kida appeared underwater and startled him. She grinned under water and he could see her sharp, almost silver teeth. She slowly rose and her sharp nose broke the surface, followed quickly by her slim, bony face. Her hair was flat against her head.

"Wanna swim, little guy?" She chuckled and splashed some water on Kisame. He rolled around in the water. "I thought cats don't like water." She teased and poked his side. Kisame stood and looked back down into the water. When he looked before, the pool only looked to be a few feet deep. Now he saw Kida's fleet beneath the water. The pool was so much deeper than he thought. He wondered how deep it was. Kida swam away on her back, getting ready to do laps until she heard a small splash. She righted herself and saw Kisame had jumped in. "No!" she yelled and dove under the water. In a heartbeat she swam to the cat and was about to grab him until she saw he was swimming. She stopped and looked at him curiously. She dove down deeper and came up underneath of him, Kisame was being pushed up by her head. He broke the surface and breathed in air, not used to having to hold his breath. Kida swam over to the edge and set him dow. He looked fine.

"You are a weird cat." She said and pet his wet fur. Kida sighed and climbed out. And grabbed a towel from a nearby chair, drying off her hair and body. Kisame followed and she dropped the towel on him and began to rub, drying him off. "C'mon Weirdo, let's go to the room." She said, picking him up while he was still in the towel.

Kazuna and Saachi sat with their cats in the infirmary. The two cats sat on a desk, watching the two women.

"At least we got quiet ones." Kakuzu said to Sasori who hummed and nodded in agreement.

"They seem to be like us as well." Sasori noted.

"Let me see them." Kazuna said as she sat on a rolling stool. Saachi pulled down her red pants after pulling off her boots. She was left standing in her top and teal compression shorts that stopped at mid thigh. That isn't what surprised Sasori. His eyes widened slightly at her legs. Her legs from a few inches above her knees and down were fake. Her legs were made of wood and the knee joint was well crafted. He could see the wires acting at joints and wondered if they hid weapons. However, the false legs looked beat up and damaged. There were scorch marks and stress fractures. Any longer and they were at a risk for breaking. The knees themselves were so damaged he was impressed she was able to walk down two flights of steps to get to the infirmiry. It explained her struggled gait though.

"Hu, she's part puppet, too." Kakuzu mused.

"You know how expensive the materials for these are right?" Kazuna gruffed. "You need to take better care of them!" She chided the red head.

"And yours is just as stingy." Sasori responded.

Kakuna wore a black medical mask and her dark grey hair was braided back. Some strands fell out and framed her face. Her hair was straight. She had a dark tan and the men could see dark stitching tattoos. She flicked her wrist and a small strand of her blood shot out like a rope and latched onto a tool box. She tugged and the box went flying across the room. She caught it and set it next to Saachi. "I have to take these off. You're gonna be stuck with the ceramic ones for a bit." Saachi nodded. "And don't break them!" Kazuna warned. Saachi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Making puppets and dolls is different than making synthetic limbs. I'm keeping these to make sure they will still be able to take stress and damage when repaired before I hand them over to you." Kazuna explained. Sasori agreed. When he was making his own body parts he struggled and worked endlessly to improve them, even up until they turned into cats.

Kazuna retrieved ceramic legs and attached them to Saachi. "How are your bones? Any issues?" Kazuna asked and Saachi shook her head while glaring at her legs.

"Saachi, if you are in pain, you will let me know. You don't want to risk losing more of your legs. When you lost your legs, the bone was damaged. I am surprised you don't feel pain." Kazuna said and glared slightly at the younger woman.

"Nothing I cannot handle." Saachi answered slowly. Kazuna sighed. "Lean back. Im checking them." She ordered. Saachi rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Kazuna stood and hovered her hands over Saachi's legs. He hands began to glow yellow and soon a reproduction of Saachi's legs were abover her hands. It was a superficial view. Kazuna concentrated and soon the color faded to a slight red and the image changed to show her muscles. Seeing nothing wrong, she concentrated again to make her hands glow blue. The blue showed the nervous system. Some nerves were sending off impulses. It was an incredible thing to watch.

"Saachi,you are in pain. Do I need to see your brain to make sure you are registering it?" Kazuna threathened. Saachi sighed.

"I am in slight pain." Saachi said. Kazuna made her hands glow white and they could see her bones. There were minor stress fractures at the bottom her bones and near her hips. Kazuna sighed.

"Subborn idiot. Stress fractures." Kazuna stopped making her hands glow and the figure disappeared.

"She's as stubborn as you,too." Kakuzu stated.

"Off your feet for a few days. I'm informing Pavi. No tasks until I am sure you are fully recovered. I don't want your legs breaking." Kazuna stood and grabbed crutches. "Use these to help take the stress off your legs so you aren't completely bed ridden. Saachi glared at the things before taking them. She stood and grabbed them. She hobbled over to the cats and picked up Sasori.

"Thank you Kazuna." Saachi said as she set the cat on her shoulder. She hopped over to the bed and grabbed her pants and made to leave.

"I better not see you without those." Kazuna warned and Saachi left. The stairs were gonna be bitch.

Hira tossed Hidan onto one of the beds in her room. "Watch it bitch!" Hidan yelled at her. All she heard was hissing.

"Suck it up, asshole." She said as she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. She stripped on her way and tossed the clothes into a laundry bin before hopping under the warm water. Hidan took this time to look around. It reminded him of his own room that he shared with Kakuzu. On one half of the room, a dark red bed was pushed against the wall. Above it was the Jashin symbol in blood. There was a nightstand that held candles and very few books. There was a silver clock. On the same wall was the door to the bathroom. On the wall intersecting with that one, near the entrance, there was a closet of a few outfits. Then it was the door to the hall and on the other side was another closet. On that side of the room there was an olive green bed and a book shelf. The nightstand had a few books, scrolls and notebooks along with a lamp and clock. In the corner with the closet, there was a sleek black staff that had a pointed tip.

"Were gonna rock this house, 'till we knock it down, so turn the volume loud…" Hidan snapped his head to the bathroom. Hira was wrapping in the shower. If hidan had to admit, she wasn't bad at it. She continued to rap and Hidan continued to snoop. He didn't notice her exit the bathroom. She changed quickly into black shorts and a grey baggy tee shirt. Hidan had taken it upon himself to scale the book shelf. He found himself on a shelf that held jars filled with some odd stuff.

"Is this fucking blood?" He wondered and sniffed. Yep. Blood. A few jars had plants and oils, mostly for healing but a few held poisons that rivaled Sasori's on toxicity.

"Where the fuck did you go, little shit?" Hira said aloud. Hidan jumped and reached for the next shelf but he didn't get a good grip. "The fuck are you doing?" Hira yelled and startled Hidan. He lost his grip on the shelf and nocked into the jar of blood. The jar broke on the floor and Hidan fell into the mess. The moment his fur hit the blood, a cloud of smoke poofed into the room.

"What the shit!" Hira yelled and grabbed her staff, waiting for the smoke to clear. Hidan stood in a crouch, slightly confused and disoriented at being human again.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing double 2

Kida entered her room and greeted Icaria. Icaria hummed in acknowldgement. Kisame jumped out of Kida's arms and ran over to a chair in the far corner. Kida looked and saw the black cat sitting on the chair as well.

"You really don't like cat's hu?" Kida asked as she began to change in her closet. Icaria hummed again and turned the page in her book. Icaria sat cross legged in her little loft. Icaria preferred to sleep in higher places. Her and Kida had built a loft. On it was a matress and a small wodden box as a night stand. There wasa clock and a small oil lamp hung from the ceiling. To save space in their small room, Kida sleeps in the space underneath the loft. Kida hung a large hammock, claiming the rocking reminds her of being on a ship. On the adjacent wall was a desk, small bookshelf and a reading chair. An ink painting of a dragon hung on the wall opposite of them. There was a large sword leaning in the corner of the room.

Kida had grabbed sweatpants and a sweater as pajamas. She grabbed the cats and headed to the sleeping area. She set Itatchi on the platform above her and Icaria glared at him. Kida settled into her hammock and covered herself with her thick blanket. Kisame rested himself on her pillow.

"What is it doing up here?" Icaria asked in a dead voice. "He needs to stay up there with you to stay out of trouble?" Kida tried to reason with her friend. She heard Icaria sigh and she turned off the light. That did not stop the glaring contest. Itactchi and Icaria glared at each other for a while until Kida's voice carried up to the loft. Even then the two continued to glare.

"What did you name him?"

"Dead weight." Icaria answered and Itatchi glared even more. "You?" Kida hummed.

"I was thinking Blue."

"That's not creative."

"Aquarius it is then." Kida said and tapped her cat's nose. Icaria hummed. "You don't need to be so mean to him. I'm sure you two will get along if you try." Icaria hummed. She needed to get some sleep soon. If she didn't get enough sleep she would be a mess the next day. Her eyes let her see so much yes, but it could easily overwhelm her. If she didn't get enough sleep her brain would not be able to tolerate the stress of the sight as well as she usually can. She grabbed a small pillow and set it infront of her cat before stretching out on her bed to sleep. Itachi settled down quickly. The moment her head hit the pillow, however, she heard screaming from down the hall.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hira yelled. Both women and cats jumped up, alert. Icaria jumped off her loft and went for the door. Kida stood and grabbed the black cat, setting him on the floor with Kisame before bolting out after her friend. The two cat followed. A blade rung out and there was a thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Hidan yelled loudly. Hira screemed and Icaria and Kida saw a silver haired head fly through the oak door and hit the brick wall. "OUCH THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO YOU FUCKER!" Hira yelled and ran into the hall and punted his head, sending it soaring down the hall towards the other two women. A startled Kida caught it as a reflex. Hidan looked at her. "The fuck are you looking at?!" He yelled. Kida screamed and tossed his head away from her and back towards Hira.

"What's going on,yeah?" Danyir asked, coming out of her room with a yawn. She opened the door and saw hidan's head rolling past her. She stared at it with mild concern. "I'm still dreaming, yeah." She said with a weak voice.

"Nope, you're awake." Tai said from her door right next to Danyir's. She had the same expression.

"WHO! ARE! YOU!" Hira yelled as she stomped on his face.

"Stop fucking stepping on ME AND I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU BITCH!" Hidan yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Saachi said from behind Icaria and Kida. Kida and Icaria eyed the crutches. Her red pants were still drapped over one shoulder. She only wore the teal compression shorts.

"You ok?" Kida asked. Saachi nodded and her cat jumped from her shoulders and walked over to Itatchi and Kisame.

"How did he turn human?" Sasori asked.

"Dunno, man. But to be honest, I am fine with being a cat right now." Kisame said, looking at Hidan's head.

"We should get Pavi." Kahl said as he peered into Hira's room. "Grab your cats. They're people." Ina flash, Icaria and Kida grabbed their cats. Sasori took his chance and bolted down the hall, followed by Tobi, Deidara and Konan.

"Dammit, yeah!" Danyir yelled and took off running. Saachi glared after them. She took in a deep breath and leaned the crutches against the wall.

"Saachi, I don't think-" Kida tried to warn but Saachi took off running as well, determined to catch the intruders. The remaining members stared after them.

"I'll go find Pavi, Zenzi and Kazuna." Tai said tiredly and took off running in the opposite direction.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF BITCH!"

"FUCKING MAKE ME ASSHOLE!"

"Hira. Grab his head, were gonna take him to the conference room." Kahl ordered.

"And his fucking body?" She asked irritated. Kahl thought for a minute.

"Until we figure out what's going on, dismember the limbs. We don't know if they pose a threat." Hira grinned wickedly.

"Don't you fucking dare, bitch!" Hidan yelled at Hira. The two went back into the room.

"Kida, can you help them catch the others?" Kahl asked her. She nodded and handed her cat to him. She was the fastest and would be able to help the others.

After much swearing, many scratches, confused looks and complaining, the entire group sat in the conference room at a round table, holding their cats. It started with Pavi. To her right was Kahl, then Zenzi, Tai, Icaria, Kida, Kazuna, Hira, Danyir, and Saachi. Kazuna glared at Saachi for being without her crutches. Saachi glared back. Hidan's head was on the table in front of Hira.

"Who are you?" Pavi asked him firmly.

"None of your fucking bussinees, bitch!" He yelled. Hira slammed his head against the table.

"Don't be fucking rude!" Hira yelled.

"Hidan!" Pein yelled. Hidan only heard the meow. Pavi tightened her grip on the back of his neck. Hidan looked to his leader.

"You want me to fucking answer them?" He asked. Pein nodded and Hidan groaned.

"You are you." Pavi sked again.

"Hidan." He grumbled.

"Are these other cats your comrades?" She asked.

"Yeah you better fucking believe it." Hidan answered. Hira slammed his head.

"What the fuck was that for!" He yelled.

"Your fucking mouth." She responded.

"Hira." Pavi glared at the young lady. "How did you turn into cats?"

"No fucking clue." There was a pause. Pavi looked to Icaria who nodded.

"No varriations in tone to suggest he is lying. He does not know." Icaria explained. Pavi continued.

"How did you turn back?" Pavi asked.

"He fucking knocked over my jar of fucking blood, that's how!" Hira yelled, standing.

"Is it safe to assume blood will bring them to their human forms?" Kahl asked.

"It seems so." Pavi stated. "Kida, go get some towels. I want to see if we can change their leader back. I need to assure there will be no violence on his group's end before we change everyone back." Kida nodded and took off.

"I'll go grab my robe." Kahl stated. "For their leader, you know?" He said. Pavi nodded, understanding how a leader will want to protect their dignity. She almost pitied the sould. "Grab mine as well, your cat is a female." Kahl nodded and ran off. Moments later Kida returned and began handing out the towels.

"Hidan, which one is the leader of your group?" Pavi asked Hidan.

"You're fucking holding him." He growled. Pavi looked to the orange tabby in her grasp. Kahl came back and set the robes on the table.

"Hira, you will supply the blood." Pavi stated.

"Fucking why?"the girl challenged.

"You won't be affected by the major blood loss. I don't know how much blood is required." Pavi stated. Hira groaned and complied. She walked over to Pavi and her cat.

"Ha! Fucking sucks to be you bitch!" Hidan yelled. Hira flicked the kunai at hidan's head.

"I swear to Jashin I will fucking burry your head in the fucking field you ass!" She yelled.

"Hira." Pavi said sternly. Pavi placed Pein on the floor and covered him with Kahl's robe. Hira Sliced her hand and pet the cat. Nothing happened and Pein sat there with blood on his furr. He was less than pleased.

"Why isn't it working?" Tai asked, leaning over. Muttering went around the table.

"Oh!" Kida exclaimed and grabbed a towel.

"Kida, what-" DAnyir started but was cut off when Kida slit her palm and touched her cat. A large cloud of smoke poofed. Many of the women went rigid and into defense mode. All waited, tense and eager to see who it would be. The smoke cleared and Kisame stood with a towel around his waist.

"I think it has to be the blood of the person the cat coordinates with. Not only do they look like us but their personalities are similar." Kida explained her theory. Pavi nodded and got some of her own blood and pet Pein. A cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Pein wrapped himself in Pavi's robe. The two stared at each other, taking in each other.

Kida was briefly speaking with Kisame. She learned his name and she introduced herself. Pein and Pavi exchanged introductions as well. Pavi took him off to the side and spoke with him.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

"My name is Pein. The two men you have transformed are hidan and Kisame." He pointed out wich one was wich.

"I will not transform the rest of your team until I have your word you will not harm my people. I need a gauruntee." She explained and crossed her arms.

"How will you be sure we will keep our word?" Pein asked, curious all she needed was his word. He had no intention of starting a fight between the two groups, but it still puzzled him. He had no idea where they were, very little chakra and no clothes.

"Shake my hand to give me your word. Once you do, if that deal is broken, your chi will be drained and you will be on the brink of death." She said and extended her hand. Pein looked at it and thought. He did not have much of a choice so he shook it and met her gaze.

"My people will not turn against you or your people. As a group, I will order my people to stand down." Pein stated. Pavi nodded.

"You will be our guests here. For tonight, we will settle down. You and I will speak tomorrow about details and work towards getting you home." The two came to an agreement and returned to the table. Kida and Kisame were speaking quietly and seemd to get along. Hira was using Hidan's head like a soccerball, bouncing it back and forth with him swearing.

"Hira." Pavi snapped. Hira froze and Hidan's head fell to the floor. Kisame and Kida laughed. "We will treat these men and woman as guests. NO harm is to come to them and they will remain peaceful towards us as well. I do not expect everyone to get along, but I do expect you to _refrain from killing them." _Pavi stressed the last bit at Hira who glared.

"Where will they stay? The guest rooms are still a wreck." Zenzi asked quietly in her two voices. Pavi paused and thought.

"Move the bunks that are still available into your rooms. Bunk up. I want two of them in each room." She ordered firmly and many of the women groaned and protested. "Kahl, Pein and your cat will bunk with us." She spoke to him quietly. "As for clothing, the men can use what is in the spare wardrobes in the guest rooms and whatever is in Kahl's room until tomorrow. A few of you will go out and grab clothes and more food." She ordered. Kazuna had to sit down. It was going to cost a lot of money.

"Akatsuki," Pein spoke, "These people will be our hosts. You will respect them and do no harm." Pein ordered. Many of the cats nodded.

"Can someone get me off the fucking floor?" Hindan yelled. Kazuna bent down when she saw Hira was going to leave him there.

"I don't know if Hira and Hidan will be able to refrain from dismembering each other." Pavi said quietly to Pein. He nodded in understanding, not bothered. Whatever Hira does to him, he probably deserves.

The process of changing everyone back went under way. Konan was first and she stood next to pein in a light orange robe. Zenzi changed back Zetsu, Tai changed Tobi. Pavi was not thrilled to see who Tobi was. The two child adults bounce around the room. Pein and Pavi sighed in exasperation. There was only a pause when Icaria went to change Itachi.

Icaria paused after slicing her hand. She had cut deeper than intended and nicked a vein. It throbbed out and he became distracted. Her gaze became unfocused and she didn't notice when Itachi was standing infront of her. The blood had dripped off her hand and onto his head. She was too distracted.

"Icaria?" Kida asked quietly and placed a hand on her arm, jering her out of her own world. Icaria glanced around her and met Pavi's gaze. Icaria looked down and to her friend. She closed her fist.

Before long, everyone was human again and covered. Pavi told them to go get clothes and bunks. Many of the more vocal people groaned but complied. AS the groups walked, hardly anyone spoke. Icaria, Kazuna, Kida, and Kahl lead the men to the extra rooms that had spare clothing. It was basic sweat pants, shirts, boxers, from the previous inhabitants.

Saachi, Danyir, Tai and Zenzi went to go move the bunks. Hira went to go move Hidan's body and put him back together. Pavi went to her room to start moving things around.

Saachi was on her crutches again. Kazuna was not happy about her moving the bunks but Saachi was stubborn. The women entered the room nearest theirs. Two bunks were ok to use. Zenzi and Tai began to push the first one out and into their room. Actually, Tai guided while Zenzi pushed.

Saachi put her crutches on the bed and stepped next to Danyir. Danyir knew better than to argue and the two pushed a bunk to their room. That one went fine. They grabbed another one and was half way to Hira and Kazuna's room when Saach fell with a pained groan. Her legs were killing her.

"Saachi!" Danyir dropped and grabbed Saachi's arm. Saachi tried to stand but the moment she put weight on her legs, pain erupted through her. She tried to force herself through it but it got worse. "Tai, go get Kazuna, yeah!" Danyir shouted. Tai took off down the hall and to the rest of her friends. She burst into the laundry room where the clothes were stored.

"Kazuna!" She shouted. Everyone looked to her and she ran and tugged on Kazuna's dark sweater. "Kazuna! Saachi got hurt! Something's wrong."

"Dammit, I told her not to do anything!" Kazuna growled and left with Tai. Kahl sighed and shook his head. Kida looked to Icaria with worry. Icaria crossed her arms and looked to Kida. Just meeting Kida's look told the barracuda woman Icaria was sure she would be ok.

"Saachi's the one with fake legs, yeah?" Deidara asked as he yanked on black sweat pants. Icaria nodded. "What happened to her, un?" He asked as he grabbed a shirt.

"About a month ago, her and Danyir were out on a task. There were rouge bombers threatening a small poor town. They were extorting them. If the people didn't meet their demands, they took out a building. Usually a hospital or another important building. Danyir and Saachi were to take them out." Kida began to explain. A few of the men who were changed were listening. Others listened while they dressed. "After the task was done, they were leaving and apparently the bombers placed mines around edge of the city. Saachi stepped on it. We almost lost her and Danyir."

"That sucks, yeah." Deidara could empathize. Even though he himself was a bomber, mines were cowardly things. Plus there was no creativity to them. Kida nodded.

"Yeah, she hasn't adapted yet. She refuses to take it easy to heal." Khal stated as he leaned against the door frame. "I'm surprised she went this long without her legs giving out."

"Transitioning is difficult. Creating limbs that would work at the same level of a human body is difficult." Sasori added.

"Speaking from experience?" Kahl asked, trying to see wich part of him was not human. Sasori nodded.

"Dana turned himself into a full puppet, yeah. I guess being a cat made him human again, yeah." Deidara explained. He saw no reason to hide things from these people. They weren't enemies. Plus they shared what was going on with Saachi.

"Idiot woman." Kazuna gumbled as she knelt next to Saachi. "Can't stand?"

"No." Saachi said firmly. "I can't put weight on it." She explained. Hira and a clothed Hida came around the corner. He only wore pants.

"The fuck happened to you?" Hira asked.

"Her legs gave out, yeah." Danyir explained.

"Hira, can you take her to the infirmary? I want to look to make sure there are no extreme fractures." Kazuna asked. Hira nodded and pulled Saachi onto her back. Hira was tall and muscled. She was by far the strongest physically. She also had curves. She was strong like the earth she was connected to.

Once Saachi was on her back, she took off running to the infirmary. Kazuna turned to hidan.

"Help them finish." She said. Hidan smirked at the woman who was so much like Kakuzu.

"Why the fuck should I?" He challenged. Kazuna glared.

"Then you can sleep outside." She said before walking away. Hidan smirked and walked over to the bunk.

"Where the fuck is this going?" He asked. Danyir pointed to the room.

Pavi, Kahl, Pein and Konan sat in the room and watched each other. Pavi had pushed her and Kahl's beds to right side of the room so the head would be against the wall. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed. Kahls was next to the bookshelf on the back wall. Pein and Konan's beds mirrored theirs. A dresser separated them. The entrance to the bathroom was next to Pavi's bed.

Kahl stretched and yawned before plopping on his bed. Pavi sat cross legged. Pein leaned his arms against his knees. Konan didn't move.

"Thank you for helping us." She said. Pavil looked to her and nodded. "What do you and your group do?" She asked.

"We are an elite group created to keep peace and balance between the majors countries. We basically stop them from starting wars." Kahl explained. Pein and Konan looked at each other, confused. "How does that work?"

"Each country sends one or two people who are their best ninjas to try to be in this group. We then cut any affiliats with any country and become neutral. Let's say one country had a corrupt government and was planning on starting war with another. Our job is to take out those they send to start the issues. Unless it is absolutely nessescary, we are not supposed to take out the leaders of the country." Kahl explained.

"We also handle issues where territory restrictions are a problem. If a ninja or a group defects from their country and is deemed extremely dangerous and poses a threat to any country, we are sent to take them out or neutralize them. Some countries don't send back outlaws so we go in and get them." Pavi explained. Pein and Konan listened. Basically they were to keep the peace.

"What about you guys?" Kahl asked and began to toss a ball up into the air and catch it. Pein and Konan looked to each other. Pein nodded.

"We were an organization created to fight tyranny and oppression. We fight for peace. Our more recent effeorts have become more radical and seen as aggression. We are an organization formed of rouge criminals. We are called the Akatsuki."Konan explained. Pavi watched them.

"Hu." Kahl said and tossed the ball. The four looked at the door after hear a loud thud from down the hall. "We may have to separate the Jashinists." Kahl said sitting up. The four jusmped slightly at the sound of a muffled explosion.

"No, that was Danyir." Pavi stated and stood.

"Does Danyir work with bombs?" Konan asked. Pavi nodded. "Deidara does as well. Should they be alone with explosives?" She asked, looking to pein.

"Your red head should be there." Kahl said, leaning towards the door. Pein shook his head.

"Sasori went to offer assistance on prosthetic limbs." Pein explained. Pavi paled slightly.

"Two bombers in a room with explosives!" Kahl exclaimed as he jumped to the door. He opened it and ran through the smoky hall.

"Where did your friend go, hm?" Danyir asked Deidara. Danyir sat at her desk that was next to her bunkbed. Deidara sat on the bottom bed of his bunk, watching her.

"He went to see if he could help your partner, yeah." He said. "What are you doing, un?" He asked when she popped clay into her mouth. She put up a finger, telling him to wait a minute. After chewing, she spit out a lotus flower. She gently held it and set it on her desk. She reached into a drawer and brought out a paint set. "Making a bomb." She explained. Deidara's eyes shot up.

"You make bombs?" He asked. She nodded.

"This one is just a smoker, hm. If charged with a large amount of chi, it explodes into a thick smoke. These paints color the smoke. It's really pretty, yeah." She began to paint it in yellows, oranges and reds. Deidara stood and walked to the shelf above her desk. There were many figurines. Some intricate like the lotuses, birds, even people. Others were very simple: spheres, squares, pyramids. There was another one that caught his attention. It seemed to move on its own. It was shaped like a teardrop. The point was facing up. The closer he got to it, the more the tip pointed to him. He looked at it curiously.

As a bomber, he should know better than to touch things that could very well explode. For some reason, he forgot this and reached out to touch the tip. Danyir saw what he was doing and jumped to stop him. "No!" but she was too late. With a pop it hissed out smoke and with a bang, the smoke blew into the room and hallway, breaking open the door and filling a good portion of the hall with purple smoke. The two people were knocked onto the floor.

"Sorry, un."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Double 3

Icaria sat on her loft and glared openly at the man on the opposite bunk. He openly glared back. He did not know why she was so displeased with his presence but chalked it up to someone invading her space. He was not pleased to be here either. But that did not explain the hostility. Kida sighed from her chair, holding some tea that she had made. Kisame looked at her from his bunk.

"Do you think they will sleep?" Kisame asked. Kida shrugged.

"I hope so. Icaria really needs-" She started.

"I am still here." Icaria said firmly without breaking eyecontact. Kida topped talking about it immediately and Kisame raised an eyebrow. So did itatchi and Icaria's glare hardened. The two sat cross legged and looked like mirror images. Kida sighed and left to climb into her hammoch. Her and Kisame got along ok, they were both mild Icaria and itatchi were stubborn, and silent.

"Goodnight guys." Kida said as she flipped off the light. Kisame settled down and put his hands behind his head. He looked over and saw Icaria's red eyes shinning brightly. The room was quiet for a few minutes before Kida spoke again.

"Ok, that is unsettleing." She said Kisame heard her get up. "Your friend's eyes are creepy." Kisame chuckled.

"Yeah, hers aren't any better." He said as Kida turned on the lights. Both of the red eyed room mates were still as they were before, but this time they both wore smirks. "Ok that's just creepy." Kida said. Icaria moved so fast, it startled the other three in the room. In a fluid motion she slipped off the loft and dropped. She was tall but the loft was still high up. She swiftly and silently went to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Kida asked, starting to get annoyed with the two silent adults.

"Tea." Icaria replied and slipped out of the room. The three sat in silence and Kida sighed. Kisame chuckled.

"Looks like we got stuck with rivals."Kisame chuckled. Kida nodded. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a long night?" Kida shrugged.

"Everyone settling in I guess." She said as she sat in the reading chair again. She and Kisam jumped to their feet when they heard a soft explosion. Kida moved to the door and stepped into the hall. A few minutes later she stepped back in the room and snorted.

"Appaently your bomber touched one of Danyir's smokers and set it off. I guess his chi reacts explosively with her clay." She said. Kisame chuckled.

"What is chi?" Itatchi asked quietly. His voice startled Kida. She smiled at him and rubbed her hair.

"Kinda hard to explain. We can teach you guys that stuff tomorrow. I'm going to go talk to Kazuna, see if I can get a sedative for Icaria. Be right back." She said as she made to leave.

"She stopped breathing." Itatchi said before she could leave. Kida turned and looked at him, worry clear on her face. She sighed. And looked down for a minute.

"Does that mean something?" Asked Kisame. Kida nodded and stepped back in the room, shutting the door.

"She is known as the watcher. She keeps an eye on the border to make sure we are not caught off guard. Her eyes allow her to see things within a certain distance. While she is watching our surroundings, she is also watching what is going on right infront of her and a few feet away and a few rooms over if she wants to. Her senses are also heightened. Her eyes allow her to see, hear, smell everythings. It's a lot for someone's brain to take in. On top of that, before she even got the eyes, she had anxiety. She developed coming mechanisms but the eyes make it worse. She has been having a long week, and is barely getting enough sleep. It's wearing her down." Kida paused.

"Not sleeping is making it harder for her brain to process the information she is receiving." Itachi stated and Kida nodded. "Sometimes, she can get over stimulated and her brain will shut down her body. One time she lost control of her emotions, actions, thoughts. It was terrifying. She usually so calm and collected, ya know?" Kida said with a small smile. Itatchia nd Kisame nodded.

"If she doesn't get enough sleep soon, I'm worried her coping mechanisms won't work. And now the base is filled with more people. I'm worried the change is going to through her off and make it harder for her to get balanced. She was fine until a week ago. We had a long task this past week and her sleep is thrown off." Kida explained.

"What can we do to help?" Kisame asked. He was surprised to care so much, but he also felt it was partially his fault. Their presence was one of the things stressing out this already stressed out woman.

"Do Not let her know that you know. She-she doesn't trust people easily. Having strangers in her room alarms her, so don't take it personally. When people she doesn't know are in her space, the information keeps her brain alert and ready to defend."

"What does it have to do with her breathing?" Itatchi asked.

"When her anxiety gets too high, her heart rate gets thrown off. One of her physical coping mechanisms she does without realizing is holding her breath. Her body tries to get her heart rate and breathing back on track. It happens sometimes so it isn't something to worry about. I just worry about her." Itachi nodded in understanding. "I'm going to go get that sedative. I'll be right back." She left.

"Kinda feel bad about freaking her out." Kisame saidas he stretched out on the bed. Itachi hummed. He could understand that stress. He has never personally dealt with her exact situation, but first learning how to handle the sight the Shaningan gave him was a challenge. He leaned back onto the bed and rolled over to face the wall, hoping to be ina resting position to help not alarm Icaria much more. Kida returned laughing and set the sedative on icaria's loft.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked.

"Hidan and Hira are passed out. They are so alike its funny. But what I'm laughing at? Ha! You gotta see it tomorrow!" She laughed and sat on her bed after turning on Icaria's lamp. It was very dim. She climbed into bed and settled in.

Icaria made herself some tea and tried to refocus her breathing. Unfortunatly, in her haste, she grabbed caffeinated. It made it worse. Giving up, she went to her room and crept in. Itactchi and kisame were asleep. She looked to kida to find her asleep as well. She silently closed the door and climbed up to her loft. She slipped under her blanket and went to turn off the lamp.

"She paused when she saw the sedative. Icaria frowned and shut off her lamp, rolled over, and ignored the sedative. She was determined to sleep on her own.

It took Icaria three hours to fall asleep.

It was about four thirty in the morning.

People began to wake up around seven.

She did not sleep well.

"I want you off your feet until these fractures heal completely. I want them to fix naturally so they will be stronger. If I just use chi, you are at a risk of fracturing again. You shouldn't be in much pain, just stiff." Kazuna said as she rolled away on her wheeled stool. She went over to her desk and began inspecting the joints of the wooden legs while Saachi struggled to put her pants back on. She hopped off the bed to put her pants back on but Kazuna spun around and scolded her.

"Off your feet!"

"I need to put my pants on." Saachi said firmly.

"Off your feet unless necessary! You have shorts on, you're fine!" Kazuna said gruffly. "Back on the bed." She spun back around to her desk. Saachi rolled her eyes and climbed back up. Her eyes flicked over to the red head standing quietly in the corner with his arms folded, looking at her. She stared back with a blank face.

"Why are you here?" Kazuna asked. Sasori looked at her. Kazuna spun to meet his gaze. "Do you need something?" She asked roughly. Sasori shook his head.

"I came to offer assistance and possible information." He stated. He began to walk towards the desk. "I used to be a living puppet before I came here. Perhaps I can help fix the legs."

"Why help?" Saachi asked accusingly, extremely uncomfortable with this stranger trying to but in and help. Sasori met her cold, harsh gaze.

"I can empathize with the difficulty of transitioning from human to synthetic limbs. I did it willingly. You had no choice. I wish to help make it easier." Sasori stated. That and it would give him something to do until they left. Why not help his fellow puppet master? Saachi glared at him, not trusting a word he said.

"Fine. Come look at these and help me determine if these will be ok for her to use." Kazuna said and stood. Sasori moved and the two looked at the knee joints. It was different from what he usually did. This was more intricate and was pretty impressive. The wires actually mimicked the tendons and ligaments in the knees. There was a mesh knetting that helped keep the knee in place.

"I am unfamiliar with this method. My joints are usually more simple. As long as the wires are in good condition, the knee should be fully functional." Sasori stated.

"They aren't with the stress and rain they began to lock up. I could barely bend them." Saachi stated. "I think they got too taught and stiffened in the rain. I can replace the wires tomorrow." Sasori nodded.

"I'm not convinced the wood is stable enough for you to use. Maybe in every day movement but anything on a new task? No way. Forget fighting in these." Kazuna stated.

"I have been working on designs to strengthen the wood and lessen impact on the wood and joints. I will test them on these legs." Saachi stated. She glanced at Sasori who was still scanning the legs. "He could help see if there is anything to improve." Kazuna nodded.

"Fine. Work on them tomorrow. Maybe it will keep you off your feet for a while." Kazuna grunted and stood. "Now get out. I have to do inventory." She said and retreated to her office in the back of the infirmary. Sasori watched her go. He heard Saachi sliding off the bed and grab her crutches. She hobbled over to the desk. He turned to see her try to gather the prosthetics.

"Leave them. We can get them tomorrow." He stated. She grabbed them anyway.

"If you are staying here, you need to know. Never leave anything of value lying around." She stated. She struggled to keep a good grip on them and the crutches. One leg fell and Sasori caught it before it clattered to the ground. He pulled the other one out of her grasp. She glared at him and he met it with a stare of his own. There was a silent battle and Saachi began walking without a word. Sasori followed.

The two walked in silence for a while. Sasori watched as she struggled up the stairs. He stood behind her, ready to catch her if she lost her footing. The two were going slowly and even though Sasori was an impatient man, he did not mind so much. He had nowhere to be and did not know where he was going. Saachi was a different story. With a grunt of frustration she tossed the crutches to the top of the stairs and walked on her own, using the handrail incase her legs gave out.

"You were supposed to use those." Sasori stated dully. Heknewshe didn't care.

"Don't tell Kazuna and we're fine." Saachi stated simply. She glanced back and saw him looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Just because you are a guest does not mean you are exempt from her wrath." She stated simply and walked up the rest of the stairs. At the top she picked them up and they went on their way. The two walked in silence for a while. Neither spoke much so the silence was not unpleasant. Saachi broke the silence.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, peering from the corner of her eye at him.

"Sasori." He answered. He did not elaborate. "And yours?" He returned the question.

"Saachi." He nodded in response. "You were a puppet?" She asked and he nodded. "Willingly? Or did you have an accident too?" She asked. Sasori paused briefly. The two stopped and Saachi leaned against the wall. He nodded. Saachi frowned.

"You willingly gave up being human? Give up feeling? Why?" She asked almost accusingly. Sasori almost felt guilty. Being human again made his emotions stronger. He would need to regain control over them.

"To become more efficient." He stated. Saachi looked at him. "I did not feel pain. By becoming a human puppet, I was more indestructible. My emotions lessened and my judgement became less clouded."

"But then what were you fighting for? What kept you going? Feeling things like joy or pleasure can motivate. Pain of loss or even fear can push the human body. It can keep us fighting. We fight to keep people safe. We fight so others can feel freedom. The feeling of dirt between your toes, or the rain on your face. Simple things in life. We fight for them. If we let this world be riddled with war, people would only know pain, loss, despair. Emotion fuels us." Saachi stated quietly and firmly. Sasori took in what she said. These women did not fight as tools, but as humans. This was a strange world, but it made sense in a way. He walked forward and rested a hand on her head briefly and walked away. She glared at him and began to walk as well. The rest of the walk was in silence until the reached the hall where the rooms were.

"You guys are rooming with us. Danyir and your blonde are already in the room." She explained as they reached the floor. She pointed to their door. "That's us." She began to point out where everyone else stayed. Whenthey were a few steps from their door, a large explosion shook the hall. As a reflex, Sasori dropped the limbs and grabbed Saachi, pulling her back against his chest and dropping to a crouch on the floor. A hand covered her head to protect her and he used his body as a shield. The door flew off its hinges and into the hall, sending bits of debris everywhere and a cloud of smoke filled the hall. A door opened somewhere in the hall. Saachi could feel the smoke fly past and the stinging on her cheek told her it was dyed gas. The stinging ceased and she saw the smoke recede. She tapped one of Sasori's arms that was around her to let him to she was ok and to let go. She did and she turned to see him already eyeing the cloud of lavender.

"Saachi, what happened? You ok?" Khal asked as he approached.

"I'm fine. We just got here." Sasori helped her up and moved towards the room. Saachi grabbed his shirt sleeve, stopping him. "Wait for the smoke to clear. They are fine but it dyes anything it touches. She said pointing to her cheek and his hand. He was wearing a long sleeve so most of the dye got on the shirt. Unfortunately, he did get some purple on him. The three turned to the room when there was coughing.

"Danyir." Saachi called to her calmly.

"We're ok, yeah." She called back.

"I'll go get you guys new sheets and blankets." Kahl said and turned to walk away. He bumbed into Kida and explained what happened. She laughed. Saachi sighed and she could hear Sasori exhale in a qiet sigh and the two nodded in agreement. It was a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki 5

Kazuna had a clock but she never set the alarm. She never needed to. Hira acted as an alarm. At the same time every morning, the girl rolled off her bunk in a sleepy daze. Some mornings she just woke up early and jumped off. This morning Hira rolled and landed with a loud thud. It startled Kakuzu awake and Kazuna slowly sat up and began to get out of bed. A second thump startled her to being fully awake. She looked across the room to see Hidan on the floor. She shook her head. The two were too alike for her tastes. KAzuna stood and nudged her room mate while messing with her hair.

"Get up, Hira. Put some pants on." Kazuna said. Hira yawned and sat up, her silver hair in worse shape than Kazuna's.

"Nah."She said as she stood and followed Kazuna to the bathroom. The two grabbed toothbrushes and tooth paste. Hira took hers back into the room, brush sticking out of her mouth, as she headed over to her closet. She pulled out a long tee shirt and pulled it over her tank top. It was long enough to keep her covered but still pantless. She didn't mind, but heaven knows others would bitch at her.

Kazuna exited and Hira went to spit out her tooth paste.

"We're going to go get breakfast. You can join or stay." Kazuna said left. Hira followed after, slightly dazed from sleep and yawning.

"You're gonna wanna be fucking quick. Food fucking dispears here." She said as she shut the door. Kakuzu stood and followed the two. Hidan shortly joined.

They followed the women into the huge kitchen. It had an island with a large stove top on it. Kazuna flipped on the coffee machine that rested next to the stove. Hira began grabbing things from the cabinets and drawers. She pulled out a large skillet, egs, milk, fruit, chocolate chips, a spatula and a few other things. She stomped and frowned when she opened the cabinet and what she needed was on the top shelf. IT was then Hidan realized how short she was. If they stood shoulder to shoulder, her head would barely reach his shoulder. Hira was shorter than Sasori. He almost laughed at the realization. Even though their "twins" seemed to be physically similar to them, Hira was short.

"Hey bitch, grab the mix for me." Hira shouted across the kitchen. Kazuna and Hidan had taken a seat on the barstools at the island next to the stove.

"No." KAzuna replied as she poured coffee and placed two mugs in front of the men.

"The fuck did you say?" Hira challeneged.

"Do I need to check your ears? I said no." Kazuna said as she sipped her coffee.

"Fuck you then! Make your own damn food you lazy fuck!" Hira yelled and began to climb on the counter. Kazuna wipped around.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She scolded. Hira stood and looked overher shoulder with a smug look.

"The fuck do you think I'm doing? If you hadn't been a cunt and grabbed it I wouldn't be up here you ass." Hira stated.

"Do not climb on the goddamn counter." Kazuna warned. "Get down or I'll make you get down myself."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Hira said triumphantly and reached to grab the box of mix. Kazuna flicked her wrist and a strand of blood flung and wrapped around Hira's ankle. She grabbed the box quickly and Kazuna yanked on the make shift rope, bringing Hira to the floor in a loud crash and thud.

"You fucking bitch!" She screeched on her way down. She brought the pan on the counter and a few items in the cabinet down too. Hidan bellowed out a laugh.

"Fuck you!" Hira yelled as she stood. "Look at this fucking mess!"

"If any food is wasted, you pay for it." Kazuna said simply. Kakuzu poured himself some coffee.

"Fuck that! You fucking pulled me off he goddamn counter!" Hira yelled.

"Hira, stop yelling, yeah. You're gonna wake everyone up, hm." Danyir said from the kitchen doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hand covered in her grey sweater.

"Fucking good. You useless asses could fucking help once in a goddamn while." Hira yelled. Then she noticed something off. "The fuck happened to you?" She asked. Danyir frowned and moved out of the way for Deidara, who was sporting a similar look.

"This one set off one of the dyers, yeah." She said defeatedly. She wasn't mad, nothing got messed up and she had done it several time herself. Hidan nearly fell off his chair laughing and Kazuna and Kakuzu almost laughed but settled fo snorts and smirks of amusement.

"Purple's a good look for you two." Kazuna said. Danyir and Deidara glared at her while Kazuna smirked and sipped her coffee. Danyir sat on a stool next to Hidan.

"You still got stuff to remove the dye, hm?" DAnyir asked hopefully, eyeing her friend across the counter from her. Kazuna stared back and thought, trying to remember. She nodded.

"I should. I can get you two back to a normal skin tone after breakfast." Kazuna stated and sipped her coffee. Danyir rested her head on the counter.

"Thank you, yeah!" She exclaimed. DAnyir lifted her head up and jumped off the stool. "Hear that Deidara? No more purple, hm." She cheered. The two bombers celebrated and Deidara apologized again.

"Ha! Fucking idiots! You'll fucking blow youselves up if you're not fucking carefull! Dumbasses!" Hidan roared. Hira swung her pan and knocked him off his seat. "The fuck was that for, bitch?" Hidan yelled from the floor. Hira came around to his side.

"Don't fucking be a dick!" She yelled and made to swing again. Kazuna grabbed the skillet, stopping it. "The fuck is your problem you cranky bitch?"

"That is for food. This is the kitchen. Don't dent it and don't get blood anywhere." Kazuna said. Kazuna was still calm and composed. This was the most relaxed the men had seen her.

"What are you making anyway, hm?" Danyir asked as she hopped into Hidan's seat. He almost flipped but settled on picking her up and dropping her. She landed on her feet but was still displeased. "Rude, yeah." Deidara had taken the other stool so she hopped onto the counter. Kazuna glared and Danyir stuck her tounge out.

"I'm fucking making the best goddamn pancakes you'll ever fucking taste." Hira said over her shoulder as she began to mix the food together.

"Don't say it too loud, Hira, you'll wake Tai up." Kazuna warned. Hira smirked but Kazuna didn't see it. While looking over her shoulder, Hira locked eyes with Hidan and he caught her mischievous look. He settled himself in for whatever this bitch would come up with. She turned around and they could hear her take in a deep breath. Kazuna spun around, slight panic in her eyes.

"Hira, don't-"

"PANCAKES MOTHER FUCKERS!" Hira bellowed. There was a thump above them and Hira whistled as she flipped the first pancakes and sipped her coffee. They heard screeching above them.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Hira's making pancakes! Up, Tobi, Up!" Tai yelled above them. Soon Tobi's voice joined hers. Kazuna sighed as the ceiling shook.

"I'm leaving. Have fun with the little demon." She said as she walked away and into the living room. Moments later Tobi ran in with Tai on her back, knocking into everything trying to get the small girl off his back.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Where?!" She all but screamed while pulling on Tobi's hair. Hira smiled and grabbed a plate. She loaded Tai's plate with pancakes and slid it across the counter. Tai let out a dangerous, maniacal laugh, jumped off Tobi, grabbed the plate and bolted into the living room, seating herself at the table. Danyir giggled. Poor Tobi was left confused in the kitchen.

"Tobi wants pancakes!" He whined.

"Go ask Tai to share. She'll be more than happy to." Hira suggested. Tobi bounced out of the room.

"Hira, why would you do that to him! Poor guy's gonna get killed." DAnyir said from the counter.

"She's just a fucking kid. The fuck can he do to Tobi?" Hidan exclaimed. Hira and Danyir looked at him with matching expressions. It was an "are you serious?" Look as if he should know what she can do. Hidan looked back, offended.

"Morning." A quiet voice said from the door, followed by a yawn. Kida walked into the kitchen followed by her two male room mates.

"Hey Kida. Where's Icaria?" Danyir asked from the counter.

"I'm letting her get some more sleep." Kida said as she went for the coffee machine. She went about making more coffee. Danyir felt the two men staring at her. She looked and Kisame looked like he was going to laugh.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're purple." Kisame said. Deidara turned and looked at his friend and Kisame laughed. "Itatchi, look!" Itatchi's eyebrow raised up and he just stared at the young blonde male. Said male looked like his head was going to explode. Danyir glared at Kisame. Kida tried not to laugh and kept to herself. She ended up yawning.

"God, I'm tired." She said quietly. "How do you guys get up so early?" She asked Hira.

"She falls off the bed." Kakuzu answered.

"Scares the shit outta ya." Hidan said. "Shouldn't you fucking know that?" He asked accusingly.

"Just because you fall off the bed doesn't mean you wake up." Danyir explained. "Hell, I've fallen off before and kept sleeping. Ask anyone. Hira's the only one who actually wakes up." Hira spun and tossed a large stack of pancakes onto the island in front of Hidan and Kakuzu while leveling her spatula threateningly at Danyir.

"You're fucking lucky, too!" She hollered, startling Danyir. She startled Kida too who was leaning against the counter. She snapped her eyes open a bit more, hardly awake. "Who the fuck else is gonna make you fuckers your damn breakfast. You bitches can't even function right 'till damn near noon!" She yelled. Dantir stuck her tongue out at hira who popped her on the head with the spatula. "You gonna fucking help or what?" She asked Danyir. Danyir moved to the large fridge and started pulling out food. Bacon, eggs, sausage, cheese and a few other things. Before long the two were cooking more food for breakfast. A few more people filed in, grabbed some coffee and went out to sit at the table. Pavi didn't even make it to the kitchen. She could be found half asleep at the table looking through a pile of papers. Kahl had to get some coffee for her to drink.

"Hey, Hira. Where's the coffee?" He asked, slipping into the busy kitchen were people were standing and walking around. Hira turned and pointed to the pot that had been moved to a different side of the kitchen. He nodded and went to grab some.

"She still asleep? Or is she trying to fucking work at the table again?" She asked. Kahl just laughed and walked out to set the coffee in front of Pavi. To her left, Pein sat leaning against the back of the chair, eyes drooping so slightly you could barely tell. Pavi nodded at Kahl who sat to her right after kissing her cheek. The display of affection was surprising to many of the men in the room. Their surprise lessened when Pavi lazily pushed his face away.

Slowly, more members from both teams filled the dining room and kitchen. Some people sat on the couches and some sat at the large table. Some looked half dead while others were wide awake and ready to start the day. Pavi was one of the few who looked half dead. She sifted through the papers, marking some and signing others. Every so often she sighed through her nose. Pein admitted to himself that he did not miss having to do work so early in the morning. It was nice to let his brain wake up slowly. Pavi tried to call Kazuna over to help with some financial paper work but Kazuna refused to work so early. Pavi sighed and set it aside for later. Sasori and Saachi were some of the last to arrive. Saachi looked half ready to kill someone and Sasori just looked tired. Being human again meant he could sleep. He was never a morning person, even as a child. Saachi sat on a couch while Sasori sat at the table. People filed in and grabbed food before returning to their seats. Danyir brought Saachi something so she didn't have to use the crutches and sat next to her partner.

Kida sat next to Kisame and Itatchi while the three ate at the table. Konan was sitting next to Pein and watching the members of Akatsuki interact with the women who took them in. most got along well enough to speak. Others were indifferent. Hira and Hidan could be heard yelling in the kitchen. It annoyed Kakuzu enough to get him off the couch to go shut them up. When he returned Konan saw Kazuna turn to him and thank him.

Tai was sitting on a knocked out Tobi. She was using him as a cushion at the coffee table. She was working away at a pile of pancakes. Zenzi sat on an actual cushion next to her at the coffee table. Zetsu was sitting behind her on the couch, staring at the green haired girl. Konan saw the opportunity there. Before she did any match making, she would have to speak with Pein. What were their plans for getting home?

"Kida." Pavi's quiet and firm voice called to the girl. "Where's Icaria?" She asked.

"She's still sleeping, do you want me to go get her?" Kida asked. Pavi nodded and Kida stood and left the room swiftly. Kisame watched her leave. She moved smoothly like water. She walked with a light bounce and moved with grace. It was interesting to see.

"Are you sure we should send her out? I don't think she's gotten enough rest from last time." Kahl asked Pavi. Itatchi looked over to Pavi and Kahl. It looked like they were discussing a mission.

"I'm going to ask her if she's up for it. She won't be alone, Kida will be going as well. These two are best suited for the task." Pavi explained. Kahl frowned slightly. Pavi noted it. "If she does not feel she can handle it, I will send someone else. I trust her judgment." Pavi stated firmly.

"She pushes herself too much." Kahl stated. "I don't know about you, but i personally don't want another break from her." Pavi shot a glare at the blue ahired man.

"I can send two of my own with them." Pein suggested. The idea startled PAvi and Konan and both women stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "We are unfamiliar with this world. I can send two of my men as back up and to begin to get a lay of the land." Pavi thought on this. She didn't want to be responsible for them if something went south. SHE didn't want to put that on her girls.

"I would feel more comfortable if I could evaluate their skills myself before we send them out." Pavi explained. Pein nodded.

"I can assure you, they are capable of handling themselves." Pein assured. Pavi sat and thought before turning back to the file without a word, still thinking about it. People around them grabbed food and ate and spoke. Konan took a minute to evaluate the relationships between the women. So far, she could tell Saachi and Danyir were very close. Dantir also seemed to have a strong connection with Hira. Hira and Kazuna seemed to relfect Kakuzu and Hidan: Able to work together but always bitching at the other. Zenzi seemed to look after Tai like a younger sister.

Pavi and Kahl seemed to be very close, but Pavi kept a distance from everyone, it seemed. She was firm, calm and professional. But Konan noticed the extremely slight twitch towards a smile when Kahl kissed her cheek. Konan watched as a frown formed on the woman's face when Kida returned without Icaria. Confusion was etched into the blue woman's face as she looked around the room.

"Is Icaria not here?" SHe asked and Pavi shook her head.

"I take it she isn't in her room." Pavi stated and Kida nodded. "Any idea where she could be?" Kida shook her head and walked over to Danyir and Saachi. Konan could hear the blue woman ask Danyir for help to look for their teammate.

"I'll go help look for her." Kahl stated as he stood. Pavi nodded and looked back at the paperwork in front of her. She touched his arm as he stood but aid nothing. The three left the room and began to search for Icaria.

"Is this a usual occurance?" Itatchi asked.

"No." Pavi answered simply. "I am considering your offer, Pein. WHo did you have in mind?" SHe asked, not looking up from her paper.

"My two men Itatchi and Kisame." He asnwered. The two men listened in.

"And you are sure they are able to handle themselves?" Pavi asked as she sipped her coffee. Pein confirmed.

"Perhaps it is a good idea to send them. Icaria and Kida will explain the task." PAvi said and kept working. Pein nodded and drank his own coffee before looking at the two men he was going to send. They nodded in understanding. "Other than the two you are sending, I want the rest of your men broken up and seperated into groups with my girls. They will help show them around and answer questions." Pavi sated and leaned back in her seat, looking over to the sitting area. She raised her voice slightly to make sure the rest heard. "Ladies, did you hear me?" The women turned and looked at her nodding. Some grimaced others didn't look so bothered.

There was fire. There was so much fire. She could feel her skin searing but couldn't move as she floated through the void. The flames danced around her as the smoke swirled and transformed into skeletal hands. She could hear the wings flapping, flying around her but she could not see them or the creature they belonged to. She watched as the ashes and embers drifting upwards turned to black feather.

A strong breeze brushed over her and hit the flames, urging them to burn hotter. She could hear her name in the wind.

_Icaria. Icaria._ they whispered to her. She shut her eyes and exhaled, feeling the air rush out of her lungs as the voices grew louder. SHe opened her eyes to see large dark wings slowly flapping, as dark feathers fell from them like rain. She blinked as the feathers began to block her vision, trying to see past them.

_Icaria. Icaria._ THe voices kept calling out to her as she blinked. They sounded more and more familiar as they grew closer, louder. _Icaria._

"Icaria. Hey, wake up." Icaria heard one voice speaking as the wings and feathers left her vision. She could see the sky. It was big a blue with a few white clouds. "Hey, you with us?" Came Kida's voice and Icaria's red eyes snapped to her friend's. Kida had a soft smile on her face even though concern flooded her teal eyes. Icaria sat up and looked around. She saw Kahl and Danyir was just behind Kida. Why were they outside.

"WHy am I outside?" She asked, looking back at her friend. Kida shrugged and offered a hand to Icaria and helped her friend up.

"Probably sleep walking." Kida suggested as Icaria yawned and rubbed a hand through her black hair.

"Pavi wants to know if you're up for a mission." Kahl stated, looking at Icaria with a stern look. Icaria knew he didn't want her going, but she didn't care about what he wanted. SHe had a job to do. She yawned again and nodded.

"Yeah I can go." SHe answered and they all began to walk back to the base. Icaria had been found in the field surrounding the base. She had grasses and leaves in her hair and mud on her shirt. Danyir began to pick them out of her hair. Icaria let her.

Danyir loudly announced they had returned and found Icaria and returned to her seat, still having food on her plate. Icaria and Kida sat at the table as Kahl took his dishes into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Pavi asked absentmindedly as she kept writting something.

"Outside. THink I was sleepwalking." Icaria answered and yawned again. Pavi finished what she was writting and looked at Icaria and Kida.

"I have a task and you two are the best fit for it. I need to know if the two of you are up for it." Pavi stated seriously, looking at the two women. Icaria and Kida both nodded at their boss. "Are you sure?" THey nodded again and Pavi sighed slightly before closing a folder and handing it to Icaria. "Here is the task. I am also sending Itatchi and Kisame with the two of you. It it not up for debate." Pavi stated firmly, pinning down Icaria with a look when she saw the woman about to argue. "You can leave when you are ready." She ended and looked back down at her papers. A few seconds passed and Icaria stood and stalked out of the room. Kida coudl tell she was unhappy with the two men tagging along and so could everyone else.

The four had been walking for about an hour in almost complete silence. Every now and then Kida or Kisame would as each other a question. THey had been sent to assassinate the leader of a group that threatened to attack one of the major cities in a neighboring country. Kida had shown the two a map of the country and where they were heading.

At one point Icaria transformed into a large crow, startling the two men. As a crow, she was the size of a dog and heer wings were strong sending small gusts of wind towards the three humans as she took to the skies.

"How can she do that?" Kisame asked.

"It's bacuse of where she is from." Kida answered. "She comes from a nomadic tribe. Each person aligns with an animal. Some can change into it while others can't."

"Why can only a few change?" Itatchi asked, eyes still trained on the large crow above them.

"Her bloodline." Kida stated. "Icaria is a royal in their tribe. THe more royal your blood, the more likely you are to shift into an animal." Kida explained.

"So is she a princess or something?" Kisame asked and Kida laughed loudly.

"Yeah, Icaria a princess." Kida laughed. "No, no. She's just seen as a head of the tribe. Her and her family at least. Maybe one day you all can come visit with us. Every now and then we visit and bring supplies. It's a really neat experience." Kida suggested, still walking.

"WHy are you so welcoming?" Itatchi asked. THe women had been open, accepting, realaxed around the men, letting them stay in their rooms. Kida shrugged.

"Why shouldn't we be?" She countered.

"We are strangers." Itatchi stated.

"So is everyone before you get to know them." Kida said with a smile. "Besdies, you haven't given us a reason not to trust you. You guys are in a completely different world. I don't think you guys are stupid enough to try anything."

"So what do you guys do?" Kisame asked. "Why is there a group of you working together?"

"That's hard to explain. We kinda of keep the peace between all the nations." sHe said. "THat's pretty much it. What did you guys do?" She asked. Kisame and Itatchi were silent.

"We were rouge ninja. Each of us left our country and became fugitives." Itatchi said. Kida didn't even blink.

"So you guys were criminals." She said. Kisame nodded. Kida shrugged and smiled.

"I'm sure you all had your reasons." She said and smiled at the two men. They both stared at her, completely taken off gaurd at her lack of judgement. "A lot of us have pretty similar pasts. You know, murdering, stealing, abandoning your country. but we turned our loves around to do some good in the world." Then the two men understood. These women could be just as dangerous, just as blood thirsty as them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisame was correct to assume the women would be just as blood thirsty as them. HE glanced at the blue woman bouncing next to him as she walked, just as happy as could be, and not even paing any attention to the blood that had been smeared all over her face after she ripped a man's throat out. With her teeth. Kisame didn't want to admit it, but he was just a bit unnerved by her. Kida's disposition didn't show any signs of such….ruthlessness. His thoughts were interputed when Icaria dropped from the sky and landed right in front of them.

"There is a brook not too far from here." She announced. "If we walk until dark we can reach it and rest there. We would make it back home around midday."

"And if we keep going?" Kida asked.

"We will reach home by daybreak." She answered and turned to the two men. "Do you two need to rest? Or are you well enough to keep going?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Kisame asked, indicating her arm. Her eyes twitched in the slightest way to indicate a glare before she took off flying towards the sky again. If Kisame had learned anythign from this trip was that even though she was stoic, Icaria could come across as pissy. He heard Kida sigh.

"I guess we're still going to walk." She mumbled.

"If you need to rest, I'm sure she'll stop." Kisame told her but Kida shook her head.

"I'm just worried about her."

"She is a skilled ninja, is she not?" Itachi asked her, breaking his long silence.

"Yes," Kida admitted, "But she has a tendency to let her pride get in her way. Besides, I don't like the look of her arm. It seems to be getting worse, like it's spreading." Itachi had to agree with that. Last time he had seen it, it was red and irritated around the puncture site. Now, the skin had turned purple and sickly yellow. The most concerning part is that none of them are familiar with what could have caused that kind of reaction.

_Icaria ran silently against the wooden floor, Kida and the two men behind her. They stopped briefly, listening before turning the corner. Wordlessly, Icaria lead them to their target's room. There were guards throughout the hall. They didn't last long. By the time Icaria, Itachi, and Kisame were done with them, Kida had entered a room, and left it, covered in blood. _

"_Exit window is down the hall to the left. Make sure you are unseen." She said to the two men before taking off towards their exit root. They each jumped out of the window before taking off across the roof. Icaria slowed down to run behind the two men. She wanted to make sure they weren't left behind. Kida had just jumped off the roof when Icaria heard an arrow be released. It was heading straight for the man in front of her. She turned and snatched it out of the air while flicking a knife in the archer's direction. She watched to make sure it hit it's target. Satisified with her work she turned to also jump off the roof and released the arrow. _

_The arrow seemed to break apart into sentient vines with teeth and it clamped down onto her forearm with enough force to startle her. She had thought someone had grabbed her and turned, but the force of the arrow knocked her off balance and she fell over the edge._

"_Icaria!" Kida hissed under her breathe and rushed to her side. Icaria was struggling to get the thing off her arm that had now grown a small torso. At the sight of it, Kida gasped. It's vines started the wrap around Icaria's throat and Kida grabbed it to pull it off. She yelped and pulled away, her hands were irritated and red. Icaria grabbed another knife and stuck it into the torso of the thing. It released her and screeched, crawling off her and rooting in the earth. Icaria rolled over. _

"_Kill it!" She hoarsly ordered, trying to stabb at it with the knife. "Don't let it go!" Itachi moved to step on it, but it vanished into the ground. _

"_Icaria!" Kida started to ask if she was ok until they heard voices. Icaria was up and grabbing onto her partner, indicating to run. She shoved Itachi to start moving too. Kida had grabbed Kisame. The four were running fast into the trees. Icaria could hear their chasers. _

"_Why aren't we staying to fight?" Kisame asked as they jumped into the branches. _

"_We need them a bit farther in." Kida explained. "If their friends hear them die, we'll be too close." She explained and turned to Icaria. The woman dropped to the ground, landing on her feet and taking out a knife. "Damn it." _

"_What?" Kisame asked. Kida stopped and moved close the the trunk of the tree and the two men followed suit. _

"_She knows better than this." Kida mumbled. They watched Icaria stand and wait, still as a tree, but they could feel something building up, and energy, and heat radiated from her. IT was so hot, they could feel it in the trees. _

_The moment the men came into veiw, Icaria lifted her hands, bringing up a wall of fire, and pushing it in the direction of the men. Their charred bodies lay on the blackened ground as a wild fire ravaged the forest._

"_Do you think you could have contained your temper a little better?" Kida called to her friend, slightly irked. "What did the trees ever do to you?" She asked. Icaria spun and kicked the tree they were in, breaking it. Kida and the men jumped to another before it fell._

"_What's her problem?" Kisame asked. _

"_Her arm hurts." Kida explained. "She handles pain with anger. I'd keep my distance if I were you." Icaria took off to the sky and the three followed, keeping to the trees. _

"Come on Danyir, I know you got more in ya than that!" Hira shouted, laughter in her voice as she looked at her blonde friend, bent over and out of breath. They were practicing with staffs, wich happened to be Hira's specialty. Hidan was sleeping on the grass while Deidara sat, making something out of clay.

"I need a breather, Hira." She said. "WE've been at this for hours."

"How the fuck you gonna learn if you don't fucking push yourself?" She asked the blonde. "Fine, take a break, I'm gonna pick on someone else." She said, her sights on a sleeping man.

Hidan woke up when a shadow passed over him. He opened his eyes to seeing Hira heading straight for him, feet first. Before he could do anything, her feet hit his stomach and dug him into the ground.

"You're pretty good at that staff stuff." DEidara told Danyir as she dropped next to him. She smiled at him in thanks.

"I'm no where near as good as Hira." She told him. He shrugged.

"You're still learning." He told her and kept making his little craft. Danyir sat up, ignoring the comotion of Hidan and Hira.

"I have to go to town to get the post soon. Do you want to come?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I thought we had to stay with you guys." Danyir shrugged.

"If you didn't want to go, I could ask Pavi to let you stay here and just hang around with Hira." Deidara looked over at the two fighting individuals, not too thrilled and looked back at Danyir.

"Let's go get the mail."

* * *

"And if tensions rise and Gael shut's its borders?" Pavi asked as she stood and leaned over Kazuna's shoulder. "It would shut down it's trade. Who would that affect directly?" Kazuna looked at the map and the papers and began making a list.

"If the nation stops trade, won't it suffer itself?" Pein asked. Pavi looked at him and shook her head.

"GAel is one of the most self sufficient of the Nations. One side of it borders the water, it has mountain's surrounding most of the rest of the borders. It has plenty of farming land, and is one of the strongest nations, and one of the most advanced. If it ceases to trade with other nations, it can seriously affect some of the well being of other nations."

"So far it seem the most damage will go towards Reisen Stadt." Kazuna announced. "If the borders are closed, most of the smaller countries can just increase trade with their neighbors. Most of the larger are already self sufficient, they just have not needed to trade."

"But they will if Gael feels threatened enough to close it's borders." Pavi said. "Reisen Stadt. Thats not good, especially now. Where is their best chance of trade for food?"

"Right now, Frysa." Kazuna said and pulled a map over. Her finger rested on a spot close to a border. "THey should be about here. Worst case scenario is they are currently out of food and Gael has shut it's borders. Frysa, to the North, is the closest chance they have."

"That's too far, and it would be too close." Pavi explained. "They would have to cross through the entire nation to get there. They would starve."

"Are they a Nomadic nation?" Pein asked. Pavi nodded. "Could they take refuge in a country with the resources?"

"That would strain whatever relationship they already have." Kazuna stated. "The people of Reisen Stadt are a very proud bunch. The fact that they would be in debt to a large, more influential country would cause much tension between the nations, as well as discord in Reisen Stadt." Kazuna explain and looked at Pein over her glasses. "You should be at least a bit familiar by now. One of your men are assigned to a native of Reisen Stadt." Pein looked at her and tried to piece together who it could be. Several of the women were prideful.

"Speaking of," Pavi said as she leaned over Kazuna's shoulder again, "Icaria's going to want to know immediately." SHe grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer. "We need to get word to them immediatly to warn them of potential threat. Perhaps if they start now, they can head back-"

"Won't work." Kazuna stated. "Naiti won't let them back in. We're lucky NAiti let's them pass as it is."

"Who is at the center of all of this?" Kakuzu asked. "WHo is threatening Gael?" Kazuna looked at him over her glasses and Pavi tossed hers onto the desk and rubbed her eyes. She whispered a curse under her breath and Kazuna looked at her.

"I forgot about them." She muttered. "Shit, do we know where they are now?" Kazuna looked back at the map and scanned a few papers. She shook her head.

"Last update was they were back in their little hole in the Red Mountains." Kazuna told her.

"The Morders are a group of very dangerous individuals who are only interested in bringing every nation to it's feet. They just kill and destroy what they want, without prejudice." Pavi explained.

"Why do you not just strike their home?" Pein asked.

"The country they hide in is one we are not welcome." Kazuna explained. "If we are seen there, it would start an international war, and the Morders know this. I'm going to write to Reisen Stadt, warn them of Gael's situation. Currently, Gael has been receiving threats. The day before you all showed up, one of Gael's city's was attacked. It was one of their more violent attacks." Kakuzu was standing on Kazuna's other side, peering at everything, just listening.

"Is this the largest city in the country they are in now?" He asked, pointing to a spot on the map. Kazuna nodded. "Perhaps they can stop here before moving to Gale, even if the country does not close its borders, it will have a chance to at least have something." Pavi nodded and started scribling.

"Kazuna, I am going to see if I can catch Danyir before she leaves." SHe said and looked at her watch. "Once the post comes in, hopefuly we can have a bit more information."

"Shouldn't Icaria and Kida be back by now?" Kazuna asked. Pavi just looked at her and left. KAzuna knew Pavi had noticed it too.

* * *

"Can you hand me that?" Saachi asked, pointing at a wrench. Sassori grabbed it and handed it to her. They were in a room that seemed to be a workspace for anyone who needed it. It had a plethera of objects, books, papers, tools, and plenty of space. Saachi was perched on a high bookshelf and fixing a light. Apparently, it had been out for weeks. It was one of the lights that hung from a chord. Some of the wires had been damaged in an experiment gone wrong. Apparantly, most of the wiring in the room had been damaged. Sasori had been watching her, studying the quiet woman. On her forearm was a tattoo of a forest. The trees seemed to grow from her wrists and the ink was black and grey. It reminded him of foggy mornings in the mountains. He wondered where she was from, had she seen that same veiw as was on her arm?

He had to stop him self. Caring about other people's business wasn't something he usually did.

"Why are you staring?" She asked. SHe was straight forward, no bullshit, and to the point. He appreciated that.

"Your arm." He told her.

"What do you want to know?" SHe asked, still messing with the light. It zapped her and she didn't do anything other than shake her hand and keep working.

"Is it a place you have seen before?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" SHe asked, looking t him. THere was a small silence before he answered.

"Curiosity." She stared at him, her steel grey eyes pinning him. She went back to the light.

"It was the scene I saw outside of my class window as I grew up. Every morning, there was fog, and the skies were grey." SHe answered. He could tell there was something else she wanted to share, but also wished to keep to herself. "The scar on your chest, what happened?" She had seen it when he was first turned human.

"It's complicated." He told her.

"We have time." SHe told him. "I may understand more than you think." Sasori looked at her cautiously.

"I would rather not disclose the information." He told her.

"Fair enough." SHe answered. "Have you been eating enough? Getting enough rest?" SHe asked and Sasori looked at her confused. "It must be hard, transitioning from human to puppet slowly, but then becoming human again with no warning." Sasori waited. "I take it while you were a puppet, you had to store yourself somewhere. Once cannot become completely inhuman, unless you die."

"You are perceptive." He told her.

"For the most part." She answered and stopped what she was doing. Saachi frowned and looked at him. "Do you hear that?" She asked. He shook his head and she was bout to say something, but she touched a live wire and an electrical surge pumped through her. She blacked out and fell face fist towards the ground. Sassori moved and stopped her from hitting the floor. His eyes were wide with mild concern. THe lights were off so that should no have happened. He picked her up and made his way out. He would need to see the woman that was like Kakuzu. But maybe he should find the infirmary first.

* * *

"Zenzi! Zenzi! Mail! Mail!" THe small child bounced, dragging the green haired woman to the door. The taller woman seemed to smile and let the child guide her. Zetsu watched them. Zenzi was so at ease with the others, but truly relaxed when she was with the garden. He could see a significant difference, but it wasn't so much that she was afraid of them, he sensed she seemed to distrust herself and he wondered why. "And you missed it, Hira cut off the guy's head again! and Saachi, saachi looks like she got struck by lightening!"

"What happened to Saachi?" Zenzi asked, concerned. Tai just shrugged and continued to drag her. "And where is Tobi?"

"WHo is Tobi?" She asked.

"Tai, you were supposed to watch him!" Zenzi told her. Tai just grinned and looked at the taller woman.

"We were playing hide and seek. And I got bored."

"Tai." Zenzi sighed. "Is Saachi ok?"

"Probably, I just want my mail."

* * *

"Icaria, please, you need to take care of yourself." Kida begged with her friend, trying to get her to drink some water.

"Kida, I am fine." She assured the blue woman. "I am not thirsty."

"Your arm looks like it's rotting off." Kisame pointed out. "Doesn't it hurt?" HE asked her. She didn't even look at him.

"No."

"Icaria, we can stop if you need to, we just have an hour left to walk." Kida told her.

"Why waste more time?" She asked. "Besides, the mail comes today." Kida stopped walking and smiled. She had forgotten. That explained everything. Kisame almost walked into her. "Kida." Icaria said, breaking her from her stupor. Kida took off running and lept into the trees. Icaria took to the skies again.

"Why is mail so important?" Kisame asked.

"Some of us have family, some have friends. Some have fans." SHe explained. "Just nice to get some kind of interaction from someone out of the group. Besides, some of us have family and friends who are in what we call danger zones. They aren't as well protected as other civilians."

"Do you have any family?" Kisame asked.

"No." Kida answered, unbothered, "Just an old friend." The three walked, the two blue individuals talking casualy and time flew by quickly. They were late, but they didn't have anything to do later. The woods they were traveling through eventually ended and they were standing at the top of the hill that lead to the clearing where they resided. Near the entrance, two blondes were seen with a small bag. Icaria let out a screech from above and Kida laughed when she saw Dayir turned to faace them, a look of fear on her face. She hated it when Icaria ran her over for her stupid letter. The large crow dove for the two blondes and once she was a few yards away, dropped to the ground in a sprint. DAnyir stepped to the side and held out a letter. Icaria bolted past her and took the letter with her.

"What lit a fire under her ass, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"A letter from home." Danyir anwered. "She might seem heartless, but she really isn't."

"Danyir!" Kida called as she ran up to the two blondes.

"Hey, Kida!" Danyir smiled. "Take it everything went well, yeah?" She stated, pointing out the blood on Kida's face.

"I couldn't get all of it off." She shrugged. "Let's get inside and get that mail. There's a storm that's been following us the way back."

"Oh shit, un." Danyir mumbled. "Hope Saachi fixed that roof."

* * *

Kazuna had snatched Icaria's letter from her when she saw Icari atrying to rip it open with her teeth. Her arm was in so much pain she didn't want to move it, but she wanted to read the damn letter. Icaria follwed Kazuna to the infirmary, knowing full well that she wouldn't get that letter back until Kazuna was done. When she enterd she saw three people already there. On a cot, Saachi sat, leaning against some pillows as Kahl wrapped her arm . The man she was supposed to be watching was sitting on the edge of the cot, waiting patiently. He looked at Icaria first. Saachi turned her attention away from her arm and looked at Icaria and nodded in greeting.

Icaria nodded back and noticed Saachi's hair was standing straight up and looked singed. Did she smell burning flesh?Icaria quirked an eyebrow and sat on the cot next to Saachi. _What happened to you? _

_Nothing important. _Saachi communicated with a caual downturn of her mouth and raised eyebrows. She seemed relaxed and unconcerned. Icaria flicked her eyes to Sasori and back to Saachi.

_Was e involved? _THe look asked.

_Are you serious?_

"Ok, I need you to tell me exactly what caused this, down to the last detail." Kazuna said as she rolled over on her stool. She had a white smock on and a mack hanging around her neck. Icaria started to describe it. It had caught the attention of of the other thre. THe two red heads had raised eyebrows and Saachi's eyes were wide with confusion. Kahl's mouth was hanging open slightly and Kazuna was just blinking. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Did Hira drug you again?" She asked suddenly and the glare directed at her told her no. that was not what happened. Kazuna rolled over to the large metal cabinet. "I''m going to take a fairly large amount of blood and run some tests. It looks like you have blood poisoning. I'm also going to give you a pretty strong pain killer." Kazuna explained as she rumaged in the cabinet. Saachi looked at Icaria and saw her just reading her letter. She flicked her hand and hit Icaria, who just hummed.

"Saachi, you're good to go. Let Kazuna look you over just to be safe." Kahl told her and began to leave. "I'm going to go look in the library for somethign that maches what Icaria described." He waved goodby to them and left quickly.

"Sachi, I trust Kahl's judegement." Kazuna stated. "If you feel somethign off, come back and see me immediately."

"Understood." Saachi said and swung her legs over the cot to get up. But before her feet could touch the floor, her eyes snapped wide open, startled. Sasori had snapped her crutches infront of her, keeping her from standing up without them. If he hadn't, Kazuna would have ripped them both a new one.

Sasori had started a habit of doing that kind of stuff for her. Saachi would forget her own head if it wasn't attatched, especially in the morning. She Would often forget the crutches, and in the morning, she would try to walk out of the room without pants. Luckily, Danyir would always catch her. Saachi was like a zombie in the morning and was hardly aware of what was going on around her. Sasori wasn't sure why he started doing it, it was automatic. It came very easily to him to remember things for her. He didn't think too long on it.

Saachi looked at hi and nodded in thanks. They made their way out of the room and up to the living room area to wait for dinner. It was close to dinner and Saachi didn't feel like climbing more flights of stairs than necessary.

"Danyir is cooking tonight, so Hira will be up soon to supervise." Saachi said as she sat on the couch. "Danyir is not a skilled cook, so Hira always watches to make sure the food she tries to serve is edible. Can you hand me the notebook on that table?" She asked, indicating a notebook on the long eating table. Sasori turned and spotted it and retrieved it for her. She nodded in thanks and he sat next to her on the couch. She crossed her legs like a pretzel and opened it. Sasori was familiar with it, it held all of her blueprints for something like limbs or weapons, or new structures they were thinking of building at the base to improve it. They were still working on the skematics for the men's rooms. They couldn't room with the women forever.

Sasori looked at what she was working on now and it was one of the many ideas for the new rooms. This design would create a circular hallway and the rooms would be on the outer side. Half would belong to the women and the other half would belong to the men. On the inner wall would be storage space and a few guest rooms. Just in case. It was an intersting deisgn, and so far one of the more expensive renovations. However, in the long run, it is supposed to save more money on bills for power and water, and especially heating. In the center loop would be a room that would be teh central heating room. The heat would travel to each individual room and eventually, Saachi intended to have it branch into the rest of teh base. It would heat it more efficiently.

After watching her for a little bit, Sasori had picked up a book he had found on her shelf earlier. It was on the architecture of some of the many cultures in their world and the history behind them. It was actually interesting. He heard her pencil scratch on the paper as she drew things, wrote, and crossed things out. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Sasori thought about Saachi. SHe was stubborn and prideful, but also forgetful. He glanced t her and took in how she looked. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against the couch and had a scowl on her face. THe same scowl she got when she was irritated and stumped. Her hair was still singed at the edges and sticking up everwhere. She wore a black T-shirt that gently hugged her form and olive, bagy cargo pants. She was barefoot, as she had been since the night they first met.

Sasori went back to his book, but a small while later, something thumped onto his shoulder. He flinched, but saw it was just Saachi. She had fallen asleep. He wasn;t surprised. She was up all last night in her workshop, trying to fix god knows what.

He didn't move his shoulder. He turned to look at her and saw her bright red hair, very similar to his own, but because it was sticking up, and a mess, he caught a whiff of how she smelled. he hadn't been this physically close to someone (in a non hostile way) in so long, it startled him. She smelled nice. Saachi smelled of earth. Of fresh soil and cedar wood. There was something else but he couldn't place it.

Sasori fought the urge to lean in closer and inhale. She s,e;;ed familiar and new at the same time and the slight weight of her leaning against him wasn't uncomfortable. In fact he almost enjoyed the slight warmth her body gave off. He returned his attention back to his book for a small while until he too leaned his head back and shut his eyes. He wasn't napping, no, just resting his eyes.

But that's not what Danyir and Hira saw. Danyir was startled at the sight and hira snapped her head to look, thinking it was a threaat, but a huge grin distorted her face and she dashed out to grab something, almost knocking over Hidan.

"Hey, fucking watch it!" He shouted and Sasori's eyes snapped open, he as still staring at the ceiling.

"Suck my ass!" SHe shouted back at him. Deidara was just staring and Danyir was trying not to show her smile. Hidan shouted somethign and kept following Hira down the hall.

"Dana!" Deidara mumbled, surprised. Sasori rolled his eyes and made to move, but Danyir's look of terror and her quiet _no _made him stop.

"Don't wake her up, for the love of everything, don't wake her up." She muttered. Sasori looked at her, irritated and leaned his head back. Might as well rest.


End file.
